The Other Guys
by Fallacy
Summary: A day in the life of a pair of DWMA students. OC centric


AN: This was mostly an experiment in writting in first person, something I am not too comfortable with. When I first wrote it and went back through I found a frightening amount of viewpoint errors, I hope I have fixed them all, if not please let me know and I will edit any more out. I do not yet know if I will continue this fic, I quite like the interplay between the two characters and their contrasting personalities, I would be interested in exploring that further. The problem is that I am unsure of where to go from here, I could tack them onto Spartoi, but then the story would follow cannon closer than I would like, the other option is that I write a wholely original narrative for the characters, set within the Soul Eater universe.

I do not like the fight scene in this, I usually would not go into a moment by moment, blow by blow account of a battle, but it was necessary to establish the fighting style of the characters in a more visual and concrete fashion, so that it may act as a future point of reference for what it looks like when these two move.

* * *

My name is Caell, I am a student at the DWMA, a meister, and a damn good one too, at least I think so, other people seem to have alternate opinions. My weapon for example, he was sitting right beside me giving the teacher his undivided attention, though I have no idea how. Sid was a bad teacher. The guy tried really hard, and he knew a lot, he was a very experienced meister who could impart much wisdom to his students, but he was just boring. I was not the only one who was bored apparently, that pale guy on the other side of the class room was sleeping, at least I was not _that_ bad, though the blond haired girl sitting next to him, his partner presumably, did not seem too impressed with the young weapons behaviour.

I glanced at my own partner sitting beside me, he was engulfed in class work, as usual, couldn't even spare a minute to amuse me for a bit. I let out a tired sigh, which then escalated to a yawn, classrooms just weren't for me, I was more of a hands on learner. At least that irritating Blackstar wasn't here yet, I'm not really sure if I could deal with that level of loud right now. Zoning out I started to think about the assignment tonight, up against an evil human, and if all went well another Kishin egg too. at this rate I will be the first one in the class to make a deathscythe!

The day passed by slowly but finally evening came and I was ready for the hunt. My ever studious partner, Thorn, walked beside me, in his human form, as we approached the area the target was last seen.

"You weren't paying attention in class today." Thorn noted.

I looked over at my partner, his short, unruly, black hair was as rebellious as ever, sticking out every which way, as if he had just gotten out of bed. I said nothing, just looked forward again and continued to walk.

"Caell!" Thorn called my name with a hint of frustration.

"What?" I shot back at him.

"You need to be more diligent with your studies. You are almost at the bottom of the class! If you get held back a grade, so will I, I don't want that." Thorn told me in an infuriatingly patronizing voice.

"Give me a break" I sighed "We have probably collected more Kishin eggs than most of the class, that's what really matters. At the end of the day it is field performance that is the most important thing, not stupid test scores."

"Whilst I do agree with you to an extent, what we do in the classroom is very important, it will help us be more prepared for when we encounter a new type of enemy. Theory, tactics, knowledge of witches, are you saying none of this is important?" Thorn pressed.

I met his cold grey eyes "Well, when we need any of that stuff, you are going to know it, so what does it matter?"

Thorn just let out a frustrated groan, I smirked, I had won.

A shift in the shadows out of the corner of my eye and I froze, silently signalling Thorn to do the same. We were very close to the last sighting of the evil human, I had not heard any movement, but my instincts were demanding my attention and telling me something was up. It could just have been my imagination or perhaps a rat or a dog or mayb-

I dived to the ground as I heard a rush of air, a huge shadow looming behind me as I hit the ground. I swivelled around whilst on the ground to get a look at what was attacking me. Big. That is the first thing I noticed, it looked mostly like a human, but it was eight feet tall and was built like a brick wall. Tanned muscles bulged and protruded from a torn white shirt, crazed, blank eyes gazed down on me.

"Thorn!" I shouted while I scrambled away desperately.

"On it" my partner said quietly before changing into his weapon form.

I grabbed him at the handle as I regained my feet and looked defiantly at my opponent, my courage restored now that Thorn was in my hands.

Thorn's weapon form was magnificent. A handle and metal shaft around two feet long, at the end was a round black metallic ball with a multitude of thin needle like spines jutting out of it, pointing in every direction. He was morning star, and a fierce one at that.

I widened my stance and bent my knees, my left side facing the monster before me, thorn held in my right hand. I let a grin creep onto my face as I used my left hand to wave my opponent toward me.

The beastly man answered my taunt by charging, perfect. I swung Thorn under arm, the head of the weapon impacting the underside of the evil beings chin. It was launched a few feet off the ground by my hit, and I wasted no time, I delivering a swift kick to the things abdomen before righting my balance.

The creature was on the floor, my kick knocked it flat but before I could capitalise on my advantageous position the thing was up again and coming back for more, it was surprisingly spritely considering its large frame.  
It charged in again and I thrust Thorn straight out toward it, the ball hitting it in the gut, the spines impaling it's stomach. I quickly pulled back Thorn, and leaning forward to counteract the weight, I swung the weapon in a wide arc behind my back, switching Thorn to my left hand, I continued the arc back around, and smashed him into the ribcage of the evil human, all the momentum I had just built up all transferring into the abomination.

All that was left was a mess and a soul; a Kishin egg.

Thorn changed back into his human form, the tall boy then bent down and picked up the soul, then popped into his mouth.

"Tasty?" I asked.

He nodded as he swallowed it down.

"How many does that make, 71?" I asked.

"68" Thorn replied "31 more and then all we need is a witches soul."

"Ha! Who needs studying? I doubt there is anyone else in our class with that much." I boasted, the rush of victory still strong.

"Maka Albarn has 99 souls already I believe" Thorn stated "And she also gets top marks in the class."

Well, that took away my elation. I sighed, a bit depressed, I thought I was doing so well too.

"But you did good today Caell" Thorn said with a smile, "Let's get home and call Death."

I nodded and gave a small smile, Thorn never gave compliments unless he meant them, and that meant a compliment coming from him meant a lot.

Back at their apartment he went to his mirror, and using his finger he traced the numbers 42-42-564. Soon the mirror stopped showing his reflection, and instead held the visage of Lord Death himself.

"Hi-ya" the Death god greeted cheerily, "How did it go?"

"One more evil human destroyed, one more Kishin egg devoured, one more madman off the streets, all in all, it is a win for everyone." I said with a grin.

"Very good" Lord Death praised "Keep up the hard work, I am sure you will make a fine Deathscythe, Thorn!"


End file.
